Casi
by Randa1
Summary: Que cosas cruzan por la mente del lider del Oniwabanshu cuando medita .... 100 Aoshi Misao, por favor reviews que estoy practicando para escribir historias lemon y este es mi primer intento


CASI

Por Randa

Existen muchos misterios en el Manganime, que paso en el verdadero final de Evangelion, con quien se quedo Candi Candi al final, como los pokemon caben en esas bichitas, o si en verdad se muere Seiya de Pegaso en Saint Seiya ( ojala que si ),  que paso en verdad con Hao Asakura en Shaman King,   el caso es que en la serie de Rurouni kenshin hay dos grandes misterios ( de uno de ellos no hablare aquí ), y la pregunta que nos llama la atencion es : ¿ En que carrizo piensa Aoshi Shinomori cuando medita? Mas de un@ se habra preguntado lo mismo

Pues esta es una version surgida e una sala dechat en donde se habla de todo y de nada a la vez ....... lo que se ve en internet....

Veamos si les gusta

Y si no

Mala suerte, esta es  mi pareja favorita y no cambio nada

Que lo disfruten

En las afueras del templo, Misao Makimashi se prepara una vez mas para llevar su taza de te a Aoshi Shinomori

Ese hombre tan frio y de ojos color hielo que cautivo el corazon de la joven chica, que fielmente no cesara en su lucha de hacer salir de el , aquel fuego y ansias de vivir que solo ella sabe que el tiene en su interior

Toca la puerta de la sala de meditacion, la abre sin esperar respuesta y ahí lo ve a el

Meditando, pobre hombre, pobre alma atormentada que busca respuestas a su tormento, que busca expiar sus culpas pasadas

- Todos lo hemos perdonado Aoshi- sama- dijo la jovencita con pesar en su mente-, cuando se perdonara usted?

Aoshi Shinomori buscaba la respuesta a muchos aspectos de su vida, entre ellos uno muy importante

Hace diez años, salio de Kyoto dejando tras de si a una pequeña, cuando volvio no la halló, en su lugar encontro una hermosa mujer que se nego a ver por un miedo interno a reconocer una gran verdad

Fue durante a una visita a Tokio, cuando fue a buscarla despues de una larga ausencia que a el se le hizo eterna, en que un  hombre llamado Himura le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra

- Para ti puede seguir siendo una niña – le dijo-, pero la verdad es que Misao se convirtio en una joven fuerte y atractiva

- Atractiva? – exclamo para sus adentros Aoshi-, si atractiva no lo negó, en ella esta esa mezcla de inocencia y madurez que le enloquece, esa mezcla que lo hechiza y lo enamora

Y eso esta mal

Ella es su protegida

El su tutor, casi su padre

Y esa era la palabra clave que lo atormentaba...

El "CASI"

El maldito " CASI"

Una casi te ponia en la disyuntiva, no eres su padre pero casi lo eres

No eres solo un hombre, eres " casi " su padre

No hay palabra mas frustante en el diccionario

- Su te Aoshi-sama – dijo la jovencita iniciando la ceremonia del te 

- Que hermosa – pensaba Aoshi-, si por el fuera, nunca terminaria ese momento, ellos dos solos, sin nada del mundo alrededor, en un instante sin tiempo, sin pasado..., sin terribles cargas que le hacen indigno de siquiera pensar en que algun dia ese angel pueda ser suyo, formar una futuro juntos... un hogar...

Sus movimientos eran agiles, precisos, agraciados, Aoshi la miraba extasiado en silencio

Pero ya no podia aguantar mas, mando el " casi" al demonio y que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera

Decidido asió de la mano a una sorprendida Misao y la atrajo hacia si y luego con el peso de su cuerpo, quedaron ambos tendidos en el suelo

- Aoshi-sama- exclamo sorprendida Misao

Aoshi sentia que un escalofrio recorria su espalda al sentir como una de las manos de Misao se posaba en ella, la acallo besandola en la boca, sintio que se le abrian las puertas del cielo al nortar que lejos de luchar contra su contacto, Misao respondia a su beso, al principio timidamente, luego con mas pasion y relajaba su cuerpo a fin de amoldarse a su peso

Aoshi continuo besandola hasta comenzar a recorrer con su boca todo el rostro de la joven y detenerse en su lobulo para luego bajar hasta su cuello, mientras   con una de sus manos desabrochaba su vestido y subio y bajo por so torzo hasta su cintura y luego subir nuevamente y detenerse en uno de sus pechos que acaricio con suaves movimientos circulares

Podia sentir la exitacion de la joven, cosa que a su vez lo exitaba cada vez mas, los labios de su angel recorrer su cuello llevándolo a la gloria, su mano dejo de acariciar circularmente el pecho de la chica y se enfoco en tomar el pezón entre sus dedos indice y pulgar acariciandolo con suavidad, hasta que bajo su boca y lo lamió extasiado, para luego encontarse succionando con avidez

Misao dejo escapar un gemido de placer ante el contacto y con sus manos tomo con fuerza el cabello de Aoshi revolviendolo

- DEJAME AMARTE – susurro Aoshi a su oido antes de lamer su lobulo nuevamente- prometo que no te hare daño. Por favor, dejame

El podia sentir como los gemidos de placer de ella aumentaban, por lo que termino de desabrocharle el kimono dejando expuesta toda la gloria de su joven cuerpo, toda su inocencia y su candidez reflejada en el rubor que cubria su rostro

Se incorporo y comenzo a desnudarse el

La beso nuevamente en el cuello y recorrio nuevamente hacia abajo y haciendola girar, beso su espalda de arriba abajo mientras que con su mano recorria sus muslos hasta tocar su entrepierna

Ese  movimiento tenso a la joven que se encogio inconcientemente

- Quieres que pare? – le pregunto preocupado- si te hice daño yo...

- No – fue la respuesta de la joven, que volteo, acaricio la mejilla y puso su dedo indice en sus labios haciendolo callar

El sonrio y abrio un poco los labios para presionarlo entre ellos, ella acerco su rostro al de el y lo beso nuevamente

- Continua- susurro despues del beso

Aoshi sonrio y la beso con   pasion renovada, sintiendo el roce de sus caderas y animado por la declaracion, la atrajo mas hacia si acomodandola bajo el

Ya ambos estaban listos

Aoshi sentia que no podia esperar mas y arremetio poco a poco, y sus sentidos se dispararon ante las oleadas de sensaciones de placer, como en un caleidoscopio fuera de control, al sentirse cada vez mas dentro de ella

Al principio Misao emitio gemidos de dolor que lo atemorizaron, mas una suplica, " continua" emitido por ella, lo alento a no deternerse y el ritmo fue avanzando hasta hacerse cada vez mas rapido

Los gemidos de placer de ambos  se cofundieron hasta que ya no pudieron mas .....  

Ahora yacian ambos en el suelo, desnudos, recuperando el aliento, el te hacia mucho que habia pasado al olvido, estaban abrazados, el con su cara hundida en los negros cabellos de Misao, oliendo es mezcla de su perfume y su sudor, el sudor ocacionado por la primera de muchas otras sesiones mas y al diablo con los demas y al diablo con los " casi" , porque de ahora en adelante, la joven que estaba entre sus brazos era una mujer  .. , " SU" mujer

Ninguno decia nada, ninguno se movia, solo permanecian el uno abrazado al otro, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo satisfechos

Misao abrio los ojos y comenzo a jugar con el cabello de Aoshi

- El te !!! – decia-, es hora del te, abra los ojos

Aoshi abrio los ojos, la joven ya no estaba junto a el , ahora estaba frente a el ofreciendole la taza como lo habia estado haciendo los ultimos  minutos, minutos en los que Aoshi se permitio en su mente mandar al diablo los " casi", minutos en los cuales se habia permitido un poco de felicidad y la habia hecho suya aunque fuese solo en su imaginación

Tomo la taza de te y el simple roce de sus manos con las de ella hizo recorrer una corriente electrica por todo su cuerpo

- Aoshi- sama – pregunto Misao preocupada-, que le sucede.. por dios, esta colorado!!! – exclamo ella al notar el rubor en la s mejillas del guerrero-, es lo que le pasa por estar encerrado en este cuarto con este calor – dijo levantandose y abriendo todas las ventana de la sala de meditacion

- Así esta bien – sonrio satisfecha-, no me sorprende que se muera del calor, este sitio es tan cerrado y no entra el aire fresco

Aoshi solo bebia su te en silencio para disimular su turbacion

- Bien – dijo Misao recogiendo el servicio de te-, sera mejor que me vaya, hoy me toca ayudar con la cena y debo repararle su baño para cuando vuelva

- Misao – dijo secamente Aoshi

- Digame – escucho solicita

- .....

- .....

- .....

- .....

- Que sea solo de agua fria

- Como usted diga Aoshi- sama – dijo la joven saliendo de la sala y del templo con camino a la casa

- Algun dia lo lograre Aoshi - sama – se repetia mentalmente con determinacion la jovencita-, algun dia lograre que me vea como una mujer y vera cuanto lo amo, se que estoy cerca, "casi" lo logro, algo en el corazon me lo dice

Así la chica siguio su camino hacia el Aoya, ignorante de la tormenta de sentimientos en la que dejaba al hombre que en vano trataba de meditar en esa sala

Ya que todos sus pensamientos tenian nombre, apellido y razon de ser

Misao Makimashi

FIN 

( Por los momentos)

Este es mi primer intento de un fic lemon, estoy practicando para una historia por capitulos y quisiera sus comentarios y consejos ( que para ser francos no me vendrian mal), Bueno espero sus Reviews y ..  ya saben.. consejos, sobres bombas, virus de computadoras y demas hierbas aromaticas

Pues 

Chaup

Randa


End file.
